CEO Assistant
by marnieandbarbie2
Summary: What happens when Liv gets a promotion to a temporary job for the big man at Grant Enterprises. #olitz
1. Chapter 1

"HR, Quinn speaking. How may I he-"  
"Quinn? Fitz. I need you to send up a replacement for Abby. Her daughter was injured in an accident and she had to leave. I've no idea how long she will be gone, so send me someone that you weren't planning on firing at the end of the week," her boss, Fitzgerald Grant, said. An alpha male to his core, Fitz's matter-of-fact tone confirmed he couldn't care less if she fired twenty incompetent people that week. If they could do the job, they were out.

"Which daughter?" Quinn asked, concern flooding her voice.  
"Ella."  
"Oh, no." Ella had just delivered twins two months ago, which meant grandmother Abby would be out of commission for quite some time. The timing couldn't be worse. Fitz was acquiring a large production company in Europe and the contracts were in chaos. Contracts that Abby was in charge of fixing and her deadline was today.

Quinn mentally ran through her options and settled on the one person she suspected might be strong enough to counterbalance Fitz's dominance. Olivia Pope. Only twenty-four, but mature beyond her years, the retro-chic girl was the complete opposite of the women Fitz usually dated. "Don't worry about it; I have just the girl. She's only been with the company for about six months, but her reviews are excellent."

"Send her up after lunch. I'm right in the middle of negotiations for that buyout in Germany, and Abby didn't have time to make the corrections on the contract yet. I need them by three o'clock at the latest."  
"I assume we are offering her the same benefits and salary Abby received?"  
"Of course." Fitz started to hang up the phone.

"Shawn and I went to that symphony fundraiser last night."  
"What?" Quinn heard the sigh in his voice, the impatience. "And? I assume it was a smashing success."  
"It was, but that wasn't my point."  
"Well, get to it. I have work to do and so do you."

"I saw Jake Ballard." She paused, letting Fitz digest the information. Jake Ballard was a very wealthy, very influential businessman in Europe. He and Fitz had a mutual past marked with tragedy. It was the reason Jake had stayed in Europe for the last three years. Quinn had been shocked to see him back in the States, especially in Denver His appearance meant only one thing—he'd returned to follow through on his threats against Fitz.

"HR, Quinn speaking. How may I he-"

"Quinn? Fitz. I need you to send up a replacement for Abby. Her daughter was injured in an accident and she had to leave. I've no idea how long she will be gone, so send me someone that you weren't planning on firing at the end of the week," her boss, Fitzgerald Grant, said. An alpha male to his core, Fitz's matter-of-fact tone confirmed he couldn't care less if she fired twenty incompetent people that week. If they could do the job, they were out.

"Which daughter?" Quinn asked, concern flooding her voice.  
"Ella."  
"Oh, no." Ella had just delivered twins two months ago, which meant grandmother Abby would be out of commission for quite some time. The timing couldn't be worse. Fitz was acquiring a large production company in Europe and the contracts were in chaos. Contracts that Abby was in charge of fixing and her deadline was today.

Quinn mentally ran through her options and settled on the one person she suspected might be strong enough to counterbalance Fitz's dominance. Olivia Pope. Only twenty-four, but mature beyond her years, the retro-chic girl was the complete opposite of the women Fitz usually dated. "Don't worry about it; I have just the girl. She's only been with the company for about six months, but her reviews are excellent."

"Send her up after lunch. I'm right in the middle of negotiations for that buyout in Germany, and Abby didn't have time to make the corrections on the contract yet. I need them by three o'clock at the latest."  
"I assume we are offering her the same benefits and salary Abby received?"  
"Of course." Fitz started to hang up the phone.

"Shawn and I went to that symphony fundraiser last night."  
"What?" Quinn heard the sigh in his voice, the impatience. "And? I assume it was a smashing success."  
"It was, but that wasn't my point."  
"Well, get to it. I have work to do and so do you.""I saw Jake Ballard." She paused, letting Fitz digest the information. Jake Ballard was a very wealthy, very influential businessman in Europe. He and Fitz had a mutual past marked with tragedy. It was the reason Jake had stayed in Europe for the last three years. Quinn had been shocked to see him back in the States, especially in Denver His appearance meant only one thing—he'd returned to follow through on his threats against Fitz.


	2. Chapter 2

Silent, Fitz let Quinn's words sink in. Mellie's father was back. He tamped down on the emotion that threatened to sideline his focus. He hadn't thought of her for several months, and with his current business predicaments, he needed to keep it that way.

Mellie Ballard had taken the fashion world by storm at the age of sixteen. Three years later, she had met Fitz at a fundraiser in New York City and they had fallen madly in love. Everything had gone smoothly until Mellie had signed a contract with a large fashion house in Milan and had temporarily moved to Italy.

Four months later, he had flown to Milan to surprise Mellie for the weekend. He'd gone straight to her flat, flowers in hand, surprised to find her home in the middle of the afternoon. The surprise had been on him, however, as she had answered the door in the arms of her current lover.

Fitz was furious. He'd dropped the flowers on the floor and walked away even as she fell to her knees and begged him to stay.

Three weeks later, in the early morning hours, she finally called him. He'd reached for the phone without checking the caller ID then listened to her tearful apology and pleas for help. She was pregnant with her new lover's child and expected Fitz to come to her rescue.

Repulsed, he'd hung up without replying. Two days later, Mellie had driven her car off a bridge. The lies in her suicide note made it seem as though Fitz had refused to do the right thing and she couldn't bear to shame her family by having a child out of wedlock.

Jake Ballard used his wealth and influence to keep the suicide note out of the media, and then took his vengeance on Fitz through the business world. Thus far, their feud had been only professional, but Fitz knew that it was only a matter of time before the man attacked him in his personal life. With Jake now in Denver, it seemed that time had arrived.

"Did you speak with him?" Fitz asked.

"Yes. He made a point of cornering us during the intermission. There was such hatred in his eyes when he asked about you. I know you and Mellie broke up before her death..."

"Quinn let it go. What happened between Mellie and me was private. I will not discuss it. What Jake believes are lies. I've tried to tell him the truth, but he doesn't want to hear it." Fitz took a breath. "Now, we both have work to do. Was there anything else you wanted to discuss?"

"He asked me to deliver a message to you."

Fitz clenched his jaw and then looked to the ceiling. Whatever the message was, he assumed it was more threat than anything. Part of him felt bad that Quinn and her husband had been put in the middle of their feud. "Tell me."

"He said you were going to get what you deserve and you should watch your back. He also mentioned a company called Global Tech. Does that mean anything?"

Fitz cursed and pulled up the information on the company they were currently buying. He scrolled through the list of shareholders and cursed again. How could he have missed that?

Jake Ballard's company owned thirty-two percent of the stock. No wonder he was in the States. He must have gotten wind Grant Enterprises was negotiating a hostile takeover and talking with bidders, for when the company split. The current shareholders stood to lose major money when that happened.

Fitz had dealt with Jake's manipulations during other business negotiations, and the man was ruthless. Still, despite the circumstances with Mellie, he had no wish to harm Jake or his family, and besides, he didn't have time for these complications. Not now.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he exhaled. "I'll handle the problem. Just get me that assistant." Fitz hung up, then briefly considered calling Quinn again to make sure she sent him someone who wouldn't burst into tears at the first sign of criticism. Agitated, he went back to reading the current contract with Global Tech, marking in red ink all the necessary changes. Jake Ballard he would deal with later. Right now, he had to finish this paperwork."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia heard Edison Davies call her name above the whirr of the copy machine. He stood in the doorway, peering at her, and she returned his easy smile. Two years her senior, Edison was one of the financial analysts for Grant Enterprises. Their company purchased failing businesses and either sold them off in pieces, or turned them around and made them market leaders again, It was Edison's job to determine which fate befell each new acquisition.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey, HR called. Mrs. Perkins wants to see you up in her office."

"Oh."

Edison frowned. "What's wrong? You look concerned."

"Did she say what she needed to see me about?" Usually when people around here were called up to HR, they cleaned out their desks afterward and pick up their final paycheck.

"No. But hey, Maybe she's going to give you a big promotion," Edison joked.

"I haven't been here long enough. Do you think someone told her I was late this morning?"

Edison placed his hand on her arm and gave it a quick squeeze of encouragement. "Don't worry. You do great work. There's no reason to assume it's something bad."

Olivia nodded silently as she stacked the copies together then stapled them.

"So," Edison continued. "Do you want to grab a bite to eat after work? My treat." He leaned to the side and she knew he was trying to see down her top. Edison had been trying to get her to go out with him since she started working for Grant Enterprises, but so far, she gave him one excuse after another. He was a nice enough guy, but she just wasn't into him that way. In truth, she'd been too focused on her career to be into any guy that way lately."

To dissuade would-be office suitors, she'd done her best to look ordinary. Most of the guys she knew wanted eye-candy to take around town, so instead she wore her long coppery-brown hair in a matronly bun at the nape of her neck and dressed in the most unflattering, shapeless, thrift-store clothes she could find. She never wore makeup and her only perfume was her strawberry-scented shampoo. If those things didn't keep the guys away, she didn't know what would.

Finished, Olivia grabbed her papers and squeezed past Edison to exit the copy room, still worried about her HR summons.

Edison followed her back to her desk, and she realized she'd never answered him.

"I can't. I promised my mom I'd come by and see her after work tonight." She quickly placed the copies into the appropriate folders, glancing at Edison when he lingered. "No problem. We could stop by there before we went to eat."

He was desperate to date her. Olivia knew that. But her previous relationships had ended badly and she had enough on her plate taking care of her mom and paying her own bills. The last thing she needed was the stress of trying to please a guy on top of everything else. Not that she was capable of that particular act, according to her last boyfriend anyway. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't think so."

"Olivia, come on. You never go out with us on Friday nights. You say you don't have a boyfriend right now. I don't understand what the problem is." Edison sounded exasperated, but that was too bad.

She didn't owe him an explanation. She didn't owe him anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia stepped back around her desk and headed for the elevator. "Edison, I would prefer we stay just friends. I don't have time for anything else. I'll see you later." As the elevator doors closed, Olivia saw the look of disappointment on his face but he would get over it. Edison wasn't the type of guy who stayed lonely for long. Knowing him, he was probably already chatting up the next name on his list.

She smiled, her pride surging. At least she'd stood her ground. Besides, she had enough to worry about these days without a new relationship. No. The last thing she needed right now was another disappointed man, like her ex-boyfriend Todd, on her hands.

Once she'd reached her destination, however, her confident smile faded. Why she had been summoned to Mrs. Perkins's office? She hadn't broken any rules in the employee handbook, and she'd only been two minutes late this morning. Surely, they wouldn't fire someone for two minutes?

It wasn't even her fault. The light rail had arrived on time, but then some guy had ridden his bike in front of the train. Thankfully, no one was hurt, but by the time the driver had resolved the situation, they were behind schedule.

Seated now in the bland, beige HR waiting area, her stomach was knotted with tension. She couldn't afford to lose this job. The next monthly payment for her mother's nursing care was due in two weeks and she had barely enough to cover the cost

Since her mother's stroke, seven months ago, she'd been forced to quit school and find a better paying job to cover the cost of her mother's long-term care. The secretarial position at Grant Enterprises had been like an early Christmas gift. She earned enough to cover her mother's expenses, the rent on a room at the little rundown motel on the other side of town, and still had a few dollars for food. She couldn't lose this job.

"Mrs. Perkins is ready for you," the receptionist said. "You can go on in."

Olivia gave a brief nod and walked to the door. After a brief knock, she entered then closed the door behind her. If she was about to be fired, she didn't want anyone else to hear about it until she'd left the building.

Ms. Perkins glanced up at her and smiled, then gestured toward the two overstuffed chairs in front of her desk.

"Olivia, thank you for coming up so quickly. Please, have a seat while I get this paperwork sorted out."

"Olivia sat primly on the edge of her seat with her hands in her lap, trying hard not to fidget. Nervous energy pulsed through her system making her already thudding pulse skip.

Quinn straightened the last of the file in front of her and then looked up at Olivia again. "Tell me how things have been going?"

"I really like working here, Mrs. Perkins," answered Olivia, her tone quiet.

"Please, call me Quinn. Mrs. Perkins sounds like my mother," Quinn said, with a wink. Olivia gave her a weak nod in return.

"You're probably wondering why I called you up here in the middle of the day. A family emergency has taken the CEO's personal assistant away and he needs an immediate replacement. I've had nothing but good reports from your supervisors, so I'm recommending you for the job."

Wait. What? Olivia struggled to comprehend the news. "Mrs. Perkins. I mean, Quinn. Am I being promoted already?"

"I realize this is unorthodox and goes against the normal company policy of the normal nine month waiting period prior to advancement." Quinn sat forward and clasped her hands on the desk. "But it's an unusual situation. His assistant's daughter was injured and has newborn twins. Abby is going to stay with her until things return to normal. From what I understand, she does plan to return at some point, so this situation won't be permanent."

"So, it's like a vacation fill-in?"

"Yes, and no. You'll be filling in for Abby while she's gone, but you may be the one who needs the vacation after you spend a week working with Fitzgerald."

"Fitzgerald Grant. That's who I'll be working for?" Olivia frowned. She'd heard the rumors, same as everyone else. At age thirty-one, the CEO of Grant Enterprises was one of Denver's most eligible bachelors. Fitzgerald Grant never lacked for female companionship and was never seen with the same woman for more than a few weeks. The fact he was richer than Croesus didn't hurt either.

Quinn sat back in her chair and narrowed her gaze. "Fitz works hard and expects the same from everyone around him. He's also a perfectionist and expects complete honesty, but on the rare occasions when he makes a mistake, just be careful how you correct him. His ego is as big as his bank account.


	5. Chapter 5

Liv collected her purse and lunch, then made a quick stop at the ladies room to make sure her hair was still neatly collected at the nape of her neck, and her attire was presentable. To save money, she packed her lunch everyday and usually ate under one of the shade trees in front of the building. It also gave her a nice respite from being stuck indoors all day.

Her thrift store outfit left much to be desired, but on her limited budget it was all she could afford. She only had five outfits that she deemed work appropriate and this was one of them. The khaki skirt she wore billowed with extra material due to the pleats and reached nearly to her ankles.

Then there was her button down shirt, a size too small and puckering slightly over her breasts, but beggars couldn't be choosers. She shrugged. It wasn't like Fitz Grant would glance twice in her direction anyway. Not with the primped and painted beauties he'd been photographed with recently.

She looked at her toes, peeking out from beneath the hem of her skirt, and made a mental note to buff her shoes this evening. Made of sensible brown leather, their flat-soles made the trek from the light-rail stop to her small motel room bearable.

Sighing, she reminded herself that while this was new position was only temporary, someday money wouldn't always be so tight, and she wouldn't always have to shop at the local thrift store, or live in the run-down motel across town. Someday things would get better, they had to; there was nowhere left to go but up.

Shaking her head to clear it, she dabbed a bit of gloss on her lips, squared her shoulders, and headed to lunch. She needed to make a good impression on the CEO." The sunny outdoors beckoned, but Quinn had mentioned a deadline. She could enjoy her lunch outside another time.

Pulling the key card from her pocket, she slid it through the elevator slot. She wasn't sure what type of corrections needed made, but wanted to prove she could handle the job. Her peanut butter sandwich could wait.

When the elevator doors opened again, Liv exited into a plush reception area complete with couches and chairs in small settings around the room. A large desk, along with several filing cabinets and bookshelves, occupied one corner of the room and she assumed that was her new work area.

The nameplate confirmed that Abby Whistler sat there, and Liv placed her purse in an empty drawer then spied the neatly typed notes waiting on the desk. The office door behind her stood slightly ajar and she debated announcing her arrival, then decided to peruse the notes first so she'd be well acquainted with the job ahead.

Mr. Grant wasn't expecting her until after lunch, according to Quinn, so she would use her extra time wisely. The last thing she wanted was to appear incompetent on her first meeting with her new boss.

Once she'd read through the notes, she sorted through the drawers and discovered a list of various passwords and computer program commands Abby had left in case of emergency. Liv was grateful for the woman's foresight and thoroughness.

First, she pulled up Mr. Grant's calendar and saw he was free for the afternoon. Maybe she should knock or announce her presence. Or maybe he didn't want to be disturbed and she should wait until asked to see her.

Undecided, she gazed around the vast space and spotted a portrait of a stately looking man hanging across the room. She got up to study it closer. The silver-haired man pictured had a sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his face that made her feel at home. He reminded her of her grandfather who had passed away when she was eight. She hoped her new boss would be as nice as his painting.

Returning to her desk, she continued to familiarize herself with the files in the drawers and came across one with the instructions on how to use the intercom system. In an effort to try out her new skills and to show initiative, Liv decided paging Mr. Grant would be a perfect solution to her introduction problem. It would show him her initiative in learning his intercom system on her own, while still maintaining his privacy in his office. She picked up the phone and pushed the correct series of buttons.

She heard the resulting beep echo from behind the partially closed door, but instead of someone answering the page, the door flew open to reveal the most gorgeous man she had ever encountered. And instead of looking pleased over her accomplishments, he looked irritated.


	6. Chapter 6

Fitz stopped abruptly at the sight of the strange, prim woman sitting behind his assistant's desk. He'd expected to see his current girlfriend, Amanda, thinking somehow she'd convinced security to let her up to his office again. He'd cancelled their date to the symphony last night to concentrate on the upcoming acquisition. She'd been less than pleased and he fully expected the next time he saw her she'd throw a full-blown tantrum.

If Abby were here, he'd have had her stop by the jewelry store and purchase some appropriate bauble that said, "I'm sorry" and "It's been nice, but it's over." Abby always had excellent taste and didn't mind spending his money. In fact, she seemed to take great joy in telling him that if he was going to have affairs then expect somebody else to do the cleanup, he shouldn't complain about spending ten thousand dollars on what she mockingly referred to as their exit package.

But instead of model-thin, high-society Amanda, he now stared at a young woman with wide eyes and an astonished expression. Her brown hair was scraped into a severe bun at the nape of her neck, and her caramel skin, though flawless, didn't show a speck of cosmetics.

A few feet now separated them and across the small span he could see her eyes were a beautiful brown and a fine glimmer shone brightly in her eyes. Her mouth, still agape, looked soft and inviting, but on the whole, Fitz decided she was stunning.

His gaze continued down her body to her clothes and he barely suppressed a cringe. Her neat button down shirt and khaki skirt spoke of thrift store, not Saks Fifth Avenue. As he stepped closer, she hung up the phone stood, bumping into the chair she hadn't scooted back far enough. With a small gasp, she rubbed her hip as she stood and moved away from the desk.

Fitz's eyes were drawn to the small movement, and his opinion of her changed. Her clothing might not be anything spectacular, but the figure beneath them certainly was.

A little on the thin side, her hips still flared nicely and the curve of her ass was just visible through the folds of material masquerading as clothing.

Directing his gaze upward once more, Fitz noticed her shirt straining to stay closed around her breasts, the buttons threatening to pop if she breathed too hard. Her considerable charms were completed by a tiny waist and slender shoulders cleverly disguised under her ill-suited attire.

He stood at least a foot taller than her, which would make her about five-four, and unlike the other women he knew, she didn't wear three-inch stilettos. Instead, her feet her covered by the ugliest pair of brown flats he had ever seen.

"Who are you?" Fitz did his best to curb the impatience in his voice. He still needed to finish reviewing the contract before lunch so the new secretary could get it fixed this afternoon. Interruptions were not part of his agenda.

"My name's Olivia Pope. Um...Quinn...I mean Mrs. Perkins sent me up here." Her soft, smoky tone sent a tingle of awareness through his body. "She said you needed a replacement for Abby?"

Fitz drew closer. She looked young and unsure. This couldn't have been the powerhouse Quinn had spoken to him about, could it? "How old are you?"

She drew herself up a little straighter, "Twenty-four, sir."

"Stop with the Sir crap." It made him feel old, and he was not happy with reminders of his age.

"Yes, Si..." Liv seemed to catch herself and fumbled, as if unsure how to address him now.

A pretty pink blush colored her cheeks and he smiled, for what seemed like the first time in days. "Call me Fitzgerald. Not Mr. Grant, just Fitz."


	7. Chapter 7

Liv only nodded at his statement. She couldn't bring herself to say it. Calling the CEO of such a large company by his first name was too informal. Maybe she would just call him Mr. Grant anyway. She felt much more comfortable with that title.

"I see you found Abby's instructions?" Fitz stepped closer to the desk and She caught the scent of his aftershave, vanilla and spice and warm, clean male. Not a combination she normally found appealing, but on him, it seemed to fit.

He stepped closer still, close enough for her to feel the heat of him through her thin cotton shirt, and she shifted her weight from one foot to the other then forced herself to remain still. She didn't want him to know he made her nervous.

The longer she stood there, however, the more her hip throbbed. She cursed herself for being so clumsy and running into her stupid chair and longed to rub the sore spot, but refused to let him see her in pain. This was her first impression on him after all and she wanted to make it a positive one.

"I believe I asked a question that requires an answer Miss…?"

"Pope. Olivia Pope." Heat prickled her cheeks as she realized she'd forgotten to introduce herself. Fitz took her proffered hand and an electric current zapped up her arm and straight between her legs from the brief contact. She pulled away fast, as if burned. This man was not the kind, gentle man whose picture hung across the office. "Mr. Grant."

"Okay, Olivia." He held her stare, until she looked down and away. "And again, the name is Fitz."

Liv did her best to calm her racing heart at his subtle reprimanded. "Sorry, Mr. Grant. I mean..." Jeez, what the heck was wrong with her? She couldn't seem to even form a simple sentence around this man "Uh... I mean Fitz."

"Now, was that so hard?" he grinned.

"No." Yes.

He gave her another pointed look, and then picked up the sheaf of papers lying on her desk. He flipped through them, and nodded. "Looks like Abby's done a remarkable job, as always."

Liv kept quiet, moving slowly to shift her weight to ease the pressure on her aching hip while hopefully keeping the action unnoticed by her new boss. No such luck, however, when he glanced up from the documents and caught her mid-step. Did this man miss nothing?

The phone on the desk rang and she almost raised her hands in a prayer of thanks for the distraction. Before she could answer it though, he walked around the desk and grabbed the receiver, his gaze locked on hers. "Fitzgerald Grant."

"Hello, Quinn." Fitz nodded, "Yes, Miss Pope is already here. Standing in front of me, in fact."

The amusement in his tone brought a fresh wave of heat to Liv's cheeks. He raised a brow in her direction and she doubted he spent much time in the company of women who blushed. His gaze seemed to follow the heat beneath her skin, down her to the collar of her shirt.

"Yes." He said into the phone, nodding. "Uh huh. Okay. Yes, sure."

He turned away slightly and growled something into the receiver that sounded suspiciously like a curse. Liv's eyes widened and she took a small step back, then winced as a twinge of pain shot through her hip. This time, she pressed her hand to it and rubbed.

Fitz's focus snapped back to her, his gaze narrowed and he hung up the phone. "Quinn tells me you're here because she has every confidence that you can do the job correctly. Is that true?"

Liv nodded "She said you have a contract that needs fixed before three o'clock today?"

"Yes. I'll e-mail you the file shortly. I'm going to lunch, and I'll expect to see a finished, corrected copy on my desk when I return."

"Of course." Liv squared her shoulders as he returned to his office. Several moments later, he returned with the contract documents. His movements were stealth and quiet, like a panther stalking its prey and she found herself studying him from beneath her lashes while he leaned over to toss the papers on her desk. He towered at least a foot taller than her and was built like a fine Greek statue, with his broad shoulders and narrow waist and hips.

Fitz stepped back and Liv lowered her eyes to the papers now in front of her.

"I need the changes marked in red fixed, ten copies made and placed on my desk. I shouldn't be more than an hour. Oh, and do us both a favor, check your work for mistakes. I won't be happy if we have to correct it again and make more copies."

"Yes, Fitz." Liv swallowed hard as he gave her another enigmatic look and then left via the elevator. Once he was gone, she spent the next several minutes pulling herself properly together before getting to work.

A quick look through the document, at least showed there weren't that many corrections so hopefully she could get it all done in time. Looking around, she was also happy to see a copy machine, hidden behind a screen and several large potted plants. That meant she wouldn't have to leave the office to make Fitz's copies.

After pulling up the document on her desktop and making the necessary corrections, she proofread everything one more time, then sent it to the nearby printer. Then she took the nearly inch-thick document to the copy machine, entered the proper number of copies and collate, then pushed Start. While she waited for the job to complete, she stretched her arms over her head to release some of the pent-up tension in her shoulders and a button popped off her shirt. Glancing down, she realized it was the one right over her breasts. Of course. She scoured the carpet around her, hoping to locate the missing clear plastic button.

A quick glance at the clock showed Fitz would be back soon, so she gave up her search. The copy machine beeped, and she grabbed the heavy stack of documents off the tray. She placed them neatly on the center of his desk, and then returned to try and find her missing button. On her hands and knees, she finally found it under the far corner of the desk.

She'd just managed to grab the button when she heard the unmistakable sound of the elevator doors opening. Cringing, she debated about whether to stay under the desk and hope that he wouldn't see her, or crawl out as quickly as possible and act as if nothing had happened.

Before she could make up her mind, however, a pair of black, shiny dress shoes appeared in her line of vision, standing about a foot away from her knees. "What in the hell are you doing?"

Mortified, Liv wished the floor would swallow her whole. She started to scoot out from under the desk, but then a new problem presented itself. Her skirt was stuck. Frozen in place, she had no idea how she was going to extricate herself from this mess with her dignity intact.

Fitz leaned over and peered under the desk at her, his expression exasperated. "Are you planning on staying there the rest of the day, Miss Pope?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but words refused to come. Finally, he straightened and she hung her head. Definitely the worst work day ever.

At last his feet moved away and she tracked them to the door of his office. "When you do decide to come out, please join me in my office."


	8. Chapter 8

By the time she appeared at Fitz's door several minutes later, it appeared his new secretary had straightened her clothes, tidied her hair, and now held a pad and pen over the center of her chest, looking capable and prepared for duty.

"Sit." He gestured toward the chairs in front of his desk, not lifting his eyes from the contract. So far, she'd accurately fixed all of the errors he'd marked.

Fitz was impressed by how quickly she'd accomplished the task. Glancing up, he was struck again with her unassuming beauty. Beneath the overhead lights, her hair glowed like polished copper, and with it down around her shoulders, she looked even younger, and sexier. Once again trying to clear his thoughts. She obviously had no idea of the effect she had on men, or at least this man.

Her cheeks were still slightly pink her earlier embarrassment, which only served to highlight the freckles across her nose. He noticed she still had that damned pen and paper clutched to her chest like a shield. Interesting. He raised his eyes and found her watching him. "These are fine. I have two more files, which need to be proofed and then ten copies made of them as well. If you have any questions, mark the documents and send them to me. Hand me your pad."

"I can't." Liv cringed. "I'm sorry."

"Miss Pope, is there a problem that I am unaware of?"

"No, Sir. I mean... Fitz, no problem."

"Then hand me that damn pad over so I can write down the link to access the documents you need to work on." Fitz crooked an impatient finger at her. "C'mon. Let's have it."

With a sigh, she tossed the pad at him then quickly crossed her arms over her chest. Fitz raised an eyebrow at her strange reaction. He wrote the web address down on her pad, watching her as he did so. Finishing, he handed the pad back to her, but held it just out of her reach to make her grab it. Childish? Perhaps, but he wanted to find out what she was hiding. He didn't like people keeping secrets from him, especially his employees.

After several failed attempts to get the pad, she finally gave up and reached for it, exposing the reason for her earlier actions. She'd lost a button on her shirt. The opening allowed him a tantalizing view of soft skin and a pale pink bra trimmed with lace. Another delectable flush stained her cheeks, but he wisely held his tongue as she covered herself with the notepad again.

"Will there be anything else, Fitz?" she asked, her gaze lowered.

Part of him felt bad about staring at her like that. He wasn't some letch, desperate for female attention and she was his assistant. The other part of him knew he'd remember that innocent glimpse of her caramel flesh for many nights to come. He cleared his constricted throat and shook his head. "That will be all."

Liv quickly headed for the door before he stopped her. "Abby keeps a sewing kit in her desk, I'm pretty sure. Make sure to use it before you leave today."

"Okay. Yes. Thanks."

Fitz looked up and smiled when she just stood there. "That's all."

She nodded and left, closing the door behind her. He sat back in his seat and grinned.

Perhaps the next several weeks with his new assistant wouldn't be so horrendous after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Several hours later, Fitz exited his office only to stop short. "I thought I told you to fix your shirt."

Liv looked up from the computer screen. She'd gotten so wrapped up in her work that she'd forgotten. "What? Oh, yeah. I'll fix it, I promise. I just wanted to get these new documents finished first."

Fitz retreated to his office again, his expression perplexed.

Liv exhaled, finished the document she was working on then sent it to the printer. After collecting the copies, she took them to Fitz's office. After knocking once on the partially closed door, she pushed it open to find him behind his desk on his cell phone. She quietly entered and placed the finished documents on the corner of his desk.

As she turned to leave, he clamped a hand over the phone and said to her, "Olivia, wait a moment."

Liv remained where she was, halfway between his desk and the office door while he finished his conversation, doing her best not to eavesdrop.

"Fine. Yes, meet me tomorrow for lunch, we need to talk." He hung up and stared at Liv. "On your way in tomorrow, please stop off at a store called Godfrey's and talk to George. Tell him Abby is out of the office and you are filling in for her. Have him help you pick out something for Amanda and box it up for you, then bring it to my office."

Liv tried to keep her surprise from showing, but if his raised brow was any indication, she'd failed. "I'm sorry, you want me to pick up a present for someone named Amanda?"

"Yes. Go to Godfrey's, pick up something for Amanda and bring it in with you tomorrow. Clear?"

"Who's Amanda? If I'm to pick out something appropriate, I need more information."

"Amanda is my soon-to-be-ex-girlfriend. Make sure it's equal to whatever I got for her birthday last month. George should be able to help you with that."

"You don't remember what you gave her for her birthday?"

Now it was Fitz's turn to look surprised. "Why would I? Abby picked it out. Listen, Amanda will go quietly with the right gift, and I don't have time for any female hysterics right now."

The man's sheer audacity and cluelessness stunned her. He thought that an expensive gift would buy off his girlfriend and she would just fade into the woodwork without a complaint? "Fitz...I really think you might be in a better position to buy your girlfriend such an intimate gift."

"I don't have time for that." Fitz stared her down, as if daring her to keep arguing.

Liv simply nodded and hoped that George, whoever he was, could indeed help her out. "Fine. I'll stop by and see George in the morning. Your contracts are done and as it's already past five o'clock, I'm going home."

Liv turned and walked out, not waiting for his reply.

Three hours later, Liv dragged herself back to the motel room, thankful that Jack, the motel's owner, hadn't been on duty. After dealing with her new boss and his unusual errand requests, she had taken the light rail straight to the nursing facility, only to find her mother asleep and back on oxygen due to a cold she'd caught this week.

Liv had been under the impression that her mother was on the mend, but the infection had taken a turn for the worse. She'd sat by the bedside and related the events of the day to her mother. Several of the nursing staff had come by and chatted with her briefly, and at eight, she had finally headed back across town and to the small room she currently called home.

Yawning, Liv brushed her hair before climbing into bed and closing her eyes. She was tired beyond belief and knew the coming days were going to test her abilities, in more ways than one.

As she lay there listening to the noise from the highway just beyond the parking lot of the motel, she thought of the new increase in her salary and resolved to deal with her new boss in a professional and calm manner in the future, regardless of the fact the current CEO was nothing like she had ever experienced before.

He was devastatingly handsome and his eyes lit up when he was amused. She just wished his amusement wasn't directed at her. It was going to be difficult enough working around someone who had her thinking about things other than work.


	10. Chapter 10

"Another peanut butter sandwich?" Fitz stood over his new assistant's desk and watched her fumble with her crumpled napkin. They'd been working together for five days now and he had yet to see her eat anything besides a homemade sandwich always packed inside the same brown paper bag. Did she love peanut butter that much? Or was their something else going on? He frowned. He paid his assistants well, but maybe she needed more funds. Beneath his steady stare, her cheeks colored and she swallowed hard.

"I just needed a bite of something to tide me over. All I've had today was a breakfast bar on the train in this morning," she said, still not looking at him. Across her desk were scattered copies of the meeting notes he'd asked her to type up for his one o-clock appointment. As if sensing his thoughts, she finally glanced up at him. "Don't worry, I'll have them done in time."

"I wasn't worried." His frown deepened as he headed toward his office. "And make sure you take your lunch today. I don't want to get cited for harsh working conditions."

He closed the door behind him and strode to his desk, distracted. Was he really such a slave driver that his new assistant was afraid to step away, even for a short meal? He was well aware of his reputation for being a difficult man to work for. Hell, most days he cultivated it. Better to be thought too strict than a push over, his dad had always taught him. But Abby had always been in on the joke. She'd dished his snotty remarks right back at him with a healthy side portion of don't-tread-on-me. This new girl though. She seemed too timid, too eager to please, and far too proper to ever consider crossing his commands.

She was a puzzle he found himself drawn to solve. She was extremely conservative, with her tightly wound bun and very little makeup. So different from the women he usually kept company with. Then, the last time he'd taken some documents out to her desk, he'd noticed her fragrance—strawberries and cinnamon and a hint of warm, clean woman. Highly improper things for a boss to be noticing about his employee, but around her he couldn't seem to help himself.

Professionally, he had to admit Quinn was right. Liv was more than competent to fill in for Quinn. She'd even gotten a more than wonderful parting gift for Amanda—a neatly boxed diamond and platinum tennis bracelet. Her attitude has been priceless too. He remembered her setting the wrapped gift on his desk the next morning and bluntly informing him that he should plan on buying future gifts himself, as she would not be doing so again. He leaned back in his chair and clasped his hands over his flat stomach. Maybe the girl had some fire after all.

She hadn't waited for his reply, the color in her cheeks high. She'd just returned to her desk and started the working. Even Amanda had arrived later for their lunch date; Liv had shown her into the office and then vanished without a word…

Fitz pictured her now, seated at her desk, studiously working on his notes. Then he remembered her threadbare clothes and crappy lunches and reached for his phone, wanting to confirm a few details about his new assistant with HR.

"Fitzgerald?" Quinn answered. "What's up? How's Olivia working out?"

"She's doing fine. What do you know about her?"

"What do you want to know?" He could hear the smile in her voice.

Fitz thought for a moment before answering, "First I want to confirm that she's receiving the same salary and benefits that Abby got."

"Of course." Quinn's tone turned suspicious. "Why?"

"She's just... different." Fitz tapped his fingers on the desk. "What else can you tell me about her? Where'd she come from? Where does she live? Does she have family?"

"I can send her file up for you, if you'd like."

"No." He sat back again and rubbed his eyes, thinking of the mysterious girl outside his office door. "I want you to tell me what's not in the file."

"Oh." Quinn hesitated, and he could picture the wheels turning in her mind. Quinn was a smart woman and probably took his line of questioning as sexual attraction to his new assistant. Lord, knew that was usually the case. But this time there was something more, something haunted about Olivia Pope that made him genuinely concerned for her. The taping of computer keys sounded through the phone line as Quinn apparently brought up the Liv's personal files. "Well, let's see – I don't recognize the address, but it's in Federal Heights..."

"What?" Federal Heights was known for its gangs, violence, and most people avoided it, especially after dark.

"That's what it says. Federal Heights. She has a mother listed here as next of kin, but the emergency contact is a nursing home over in Aurora. Maybe her mother's a nurse there? I don't have much more information about her other than she was a student at UNC, but never finished. Why do you want to know?"

Fitz was asking himself that same question. "I don't know. She's a puzzling."

Quinn laughed. "Sounds like she got under your skin."

"No one gets under my skin. I was just curious."

Fitz hung up and Quinn chuckled. Seemed while Liv might've gotten under the skin of the esteemed CEO of their company, she'd yet to curb his rudeness. An idea popped into her head and she placed a call back to Fitz's office.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Grant's office. How may I help you?"

"Olivia? Quinn Perkins here. How are things going up there?"

"Things are going well, I think," Liv answered, her tone less than confidant.

"Good, good. Since it's Friday, I wanted to make sure you're comfortable continuing on next week. I spoke with Abby earlier today, and she's going to be gone for at least three weeks, maybe longer. Do you foresee any problems in continuing to fill her position?"

Liv hesitated. "I don't see any problems, provided Mr. Grant is happy with my work."

Quinn smiled. Exactly the answer she was hoping for. "Fitz is very happy with your work, actually. I just spoke with him. But I also wanted to make sure you were happy too."

"I am." Liv's voice still sounded unusually quiet, if a tad stronger. "I still can't thank you enough for giving me this opportunity. It means the world to me."

"Like I said, you earned it. And I'm happy to reward somebody who works as hard as you do. Liv, if you ever need anything, please let me know. We haven't gotten a chance to really get to know each other, but how about I treat you to lunch on Monday?"

"Um..." Liv sounded shocked at the invitation. "Well, I don..."

"I won't take 'No' for an answer." Quinn grinned. "Let's plan on going around noon, and if something comes up before then call me and we can go a little later."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"Of course I'm sure." Quinn laughed again. "I'm looking forward to it. Hey, have a nice weekend."

"I will. You too."

Quinn hung up and picked up the file for her next interviewee, realizing she finally had a reason to look forward to a Monday.


	11. Chapter 11

Fitz stepped back out of his office as Liv hung up the phone. This was the first time he'd seen her smile, a real, seemingly genuine smile. It lit up her entire face. His chest pinched with an odd combination of awareness and envy. Awareness over the pure loveliness of her face and envy for the person who'd brought the transformation about. He wished it had been him. "Care to share what has you smiling?"

Startled, Liv whirled in her chair to face him so quickly she banged her knee on the inside edge of the desk. "Ouch!"

"Sorry." Fitz winced in sympathy. "I didn't mean to scare you." Without thinking, he moved closer and knelt in front of her raising the hem of her long khaki skirt to assess her injured knee. "Here. Let me see."

Liv stiffened at the first touch of his hand, then seemed to relax slightly as Fitz rubbed his palm over her bruised skin. He looked up into her stormy gray eyes and found himself getting lost in their depths. He blinked and looked away, desperate to keep some semblance of professionalism between them despite the situation. Her expression had gone somewhat cloudy and dazed and her cheeks were deathly pale and for a moment Fitz feared she might pass out on him. Surely she hadn't whacked her knee that hard, had she? With his best authoritative tone, he asked, "Olivia, are you okay? Olivia?"

Fitz stilled his hand on her knee. She stared at him, but she didn't appear to hear him. Worried, he raised his fingers to her chin and tipped her head up to look into her eyes. When she licked her lips, he couldn't help watching her tongue peek out from between her lips. Desire surged through him and he fought urge to close the small gap between them and kiss her.

Stunned, Fitz pushed to his feet and backed away. This was so far beyond inappropriate he couldn't even begin to imagine the liability. Theirs was a professional relationship and that's exactly how it needed to stay. If he was lonely, he should look outside the office for comfort.

Liv continued to stare at him blankly for several seconds before lowering her gaze and straightening her skirt. When her eyes met his again, it was as if the last few minutes had never happened. She was back to her usual efficient, prim self and he was eternally grateful. She raised an inquiring copper-colored brow in his direction and gave him a bland smile. "Did you require something else?"

"No." Fitz raked a hand through his hair and marveled at her ability to shut off her emotions. She'd felt the connection between them, he'd seen it in the spark of heat in her eyes and the catch of her breath. Yet now, she was a cool as a cucumber. He shook his head. "Forget it."

"Okay." She swiveled away and mumbled, "Consider it forgotten."

At her slightly snarky tone, his admiration switched to anger. "What did you just say?"

"She turned back to face him again, a slight glint in her eyes. "I asked if you needed something."

Fitz took a long deep breath to steady his racing pulse. Maybe he was losing it, after all these years. Maybe he'd simply imagine the hint of teasing backbone in his otherwise mousy assistant. "I need you to work for a few hours tomorrow afternoon, if possible. The company representatives are flying in Saturday morning from Germany and I'll need you on hand to make any changes to the contracts. Will that be a problem?"

A look of disappointment crossed her face before it quickly disappeared. "I guess not. What time did you want me to come in?"

Fitz frowned. He hated asking people to come in over the weekend, but this deal was too important to jeopardize. She didn't look thrilled, but maybe he'ld give her an extra hour or so off next week to make up the difference. Hopefully, this negotiation would be over by then and he would only have to sign the final paperwork once he arrived in Frankfurt.

"Good. Now, this afternoon, we should be ready to start at one o'clock. Call the deli downstairs and have the usual spread delivered around noon. They'll know how to set things up in the conference room and get everything ready by the time our guests arrive."

Liv took notes as he continued to outline the other items she needed to handle in advance of the Saturday meeting. As Fitz headed back into his office, he reminded her, "Be sure to tell security you'll be coming in tomorrow. I don't know how long things will take, but we should wrap up by dinnertime."

"Will do." Liv nodded. "And if it's okay with you, I'd like to leave a little early today, after I get all this set up, since I'll be working tomorrow."

"Fine. If I don't see you before you leave, have a good night Olivia."


	12. Chapter 12

After leaving the office, Liv made the trip to the nursing home, and was pleased to see her mother feeling much better and off the oxygen. She spent several hours reading to her again, then watched a video with her before promising to see her tomorrow for dinner.

Just after ten that night, Liv stepped off the light-rail walked the two-blocks to the motel. She normally didn't arrive so late, but she'd lost track of time.  
As she walked past the front office, she noticed Jack was on duty and quickened her step, not wanting to draw his attention. She'd crossed the parking lot, and almost made it to her room, when she heard footsteps. Thinking it was Jack; she turned around, prepared to decline his anticipated advances.  
Instead, two men moved quickly toward her. Swallowing hard, Liv realized she wouldn't make it to her room in time. Dry mouthed, her heart raced and her pulse pounded loud in her ears and she started to run but was brutally hit from behind and knocked to the ground. Her head struck the concrete and everything went black.  
When she came to, she found herself lying on the concrete while two men circled each other, each having a knife trained on the other. Getting her knees, she crawled toward the building, pulling her purse and other items with her.  
A glance ahead showed she was about eight feet from her room. If she could make it that far, she could get inside and call the police before somebody died. She scrambled faster in that direction, then held back a groan and wiped the stinging liquid from her eyes. Liv pulled her hand back to see it covered in blood.

Eyes closed, she fumbled ahead until she reached her room and managed to get the door open before collapsing inside. From the floor, she reached up and pulled the phone off the nightstand and dialed 911, gave them the motel's address, then curled up in a ball next to the bed to wait. Her head ached as dizziness overtook her and she willed the nausea away.

What seemed like an eternity, but was probably only several minutes later, police sirens wailed from outside and someone pounded on her door. Liv struggled to her feet and opened the door to a uniformed police officer who took one look at her and radioed for an ambulance.

Liv tried to tell the officer she didn't need medical attention, but then he suggested she take a look in the mirror. Liv swallowed against the bile rising in her throat and limped to the small dresser against the wall. Blood streamed from a gash on her forehead and she was covered in dirt and abrasions. Her vision tunneled and the officer rushed to her side as her knees failed her.

The ride to the hospital was uneventful and the emergency personnel treated her with kindness and even offered to call someone to sit with her. But she didn't have anyone, other than her mother who was in the nursing home. She didn't miss the nurse's look of pity.

Later, a doctor came in and pronounced she had a slight concussion and would need to spend the night in the hospital or call someone who could collect her then keep watch over her through the night.  
Tears welled in her eyes and the pain in Liv's head was worse than anything she could remember. Fitz would fire her for sure when she didn't show up for work tomorrow. Her mother would get kicked out of the nursing home, and she would be homeless when she couldn't pay the rent on her crummy hotel room. Her emotions quickly swirled into full out panic mode as she tried to process all of the repercussions from tonight's little adventure.  
The attending physician gave her a small smile then signaled for a nurse to sit with her. He patted Liv on the foot on the way out. "I need to make a few calls. You sit tight." Liv sniffled and watched him go. Sit tight? Didn't seem like she had much choice at the moment.


	13. Chapter 13

Fitz scowled as his phone rang. Looking at the time, he answered the phone, "Yes?"

"Mr. Grant, this is security. I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but we received a call from Denver General Hospital and they need the emergency contact information on one of our employees. Evidently the person is unable to provide them this information and is in the emergency room."

Fitz sat up. "Did they give you the employee's name?"

"Yes. It's Olivia Pope."

Fitz nearly dropped the phone, "Uh, thank you. I'll take care of it. Denver General did you said?"

"Yes, sir. What should I tell the doctor at the hospital?"

"Don't worry about it. I'm headed over there right now." Fitz hung up, grabbed his cell phone and called his driver as he headed for the elevator. He wasn't sure what had happened, but if there was no one else to take care of her, he wouldn't leave her alone in the hospital.

As he rode down to the lobby, he wondered again why he was so concerned about his assistant. In the span a week, she'd managed to get completely under his skin and for the first time in his life, he found that he was oddly okay with that.

He arrived at the hospital about twenty minutes later and met with her attending physician first before allowing the man to lead him to Olivia's room. The doctor had warned him that she was bruised and battered and might be a little out of it, but nothing could have prepared him for the actual sight of her.

Looking entirely too small in her hospital bed, Liv blinked her eyes open as he walked in the room. Her parlor matched the starched white sheets beneath her and a large bandage covered the top portion of her head. Snarled knots of copper-colored hair tufted out from beneath the wrappings and dark circles smudged the delicate skin under her stormy gray eyes. He'd never wanted to hold anyone in his arms more in his life. Except he was her boss and she was his assistant and they had no real connection outside the office. He squared his shoulders and stepped up to her beside. "Olivia."

She promptly burst into tears, rambling incoherently about him not even waiting until Monday to fire her and that he's come to the hospital to do it.

Alarmed, Fitz looked to the doctor, who merely shook his head and grinned. The guy had cautioned him that Liv was overly upset and that patients suffering from a concussion could often have unnatural emotional responses.

He had given Fitz a prescription painkiller for her headaches, but declined providing a sedative, as that could be dangerous with a concussion. His instructions were to keep her calm and wake her up every hour or so through the night to make sure there was no additional injury. From her current frantic display, he'd already failed at one of his tasks.

The doctor signaled him out into the hallway again and Fitz followed with relief. Once in outside Liv's room, he asked, "Is that normal?"

"What, the hysterics?" The doctor grinned. "Yeah."

"Oh." Fitz signed the appropriate paperwork, taking full responsibility for her welfare and had advised the hospital to bill the charges to him. The paramedics who had transported Liv were still hanging around the nurse's station and provided him a brief overview of her accident and the resulting arrests. Angry, Fitz paced the hall while the nurses got Liv ready for discharge. What the hell had she been doing out alone in that neighborhood at that time of night anyway? Quinn had mentioned earlier that the girl had a Federal Heights address, but he'd assumed she had the good sense not to traipse around alone after dark in that place.

Once the nurses got her dressed, they signaled for Fitz to return and he approached her bedside again cautiously. Tears still filled her eyes each time she saw him and he felt compelled to put her fears to rest. "Livy, I know this is scary, but you need to calm down. Please don't cry." He took her hand. "I'm sure your head hurts something awful and I have a prescription to help with that, but we'll need to get it filled on the way home first. I'm not exactly the ideal nursemaid, I know, but I'll take the best care of you I can."

Her sobs continued, harder than ever. "I'm...sor...sorry...please...don't...fire..."

Fitz stared down at her, shocked. Here she was lying in a hospital, beaten and injured and she thought he'd come to fire her? What kind of heartless monster did she think he was? He squeezed her hand tighter. "Livy, Livy, shhh. I'm not going to fire you. No one's getting fired."

Liv's breath hitched and her gaze narrowed. "N-n-no?"

"No." He shook his head and smiled. "Now let's get your coat on and see about getting a wheelchair up here so I can get you home."

He helped her put her arms in the sleeves of her jacket then buttoned it up. Once she was ready and a nurse brought in a wheelchair, he helped Liv over to it then got her settled in the seat. As she arranged herself in the chair, he noticed her khaki skirt had a huge rip down he side and made himself a mental note to have Godfrey's send over some new clothes for her the next day.

"Ready to go?" the nurse asked.

"Ready." He straightened and pulled out his cell phone. "I'll have my driver meet us at the entrance."

They walked outside in silence, except for Liv's occasional sniffling and he kept a hand on her shoulder the whole time, as if needing the reassurance that she was still alive and still okay. The thought of her alone and defenseless against those thugs had eaten a huge hole in his gut. His driver came around and helped him load Liv into the backseat of his Bentley.

After the nurse took the wheelchair back inside and he slid onto the back seat beside Liv, he gave the driver instructions to take them to the address listed in her employee file first. The driver gave him a wide-eyed look in the rearview mirror.

"Don't worry," he said. "We won't be staying."


	14. Chapter 14

As the car pulled into the parking lot of the shabbiest motel Fitz had ever seen, he looked around and wondered how she'd managed to survive.  
His longtime driver got out first to make sure the area was safe, then escorted Liv and Fitz to her room. Fitz used her key to open the door and ushered her inside, turning on the light then wishing he hadn't.

Squalid. That was word that sprang to his mind. The 1950s print bedspread was threadbare, the orange shag carpeting stained, and the lighting was dim and dismal. Even the television, complete with rabbit-ear antennae, and perched precariously on a TV stand that looked ready to topple over, seemed to be from another era.

Liv made her way to the bed and sat gingerly on the side. On a small table in the corner, Fitz located the source of her daily lunches, a loaf of bread and jar of peanut butter still sitting in a grocery bag.

Near what he assumed was the bathroom, a small stack of boxes sat in the corner and the meager contents of her wardrobe hung on a bare the rack against the wall. This was probably everything she owned, the entirety of her sorry little life. Sadness and something else, something he didn't want to study too closely just now, rose within him and forced him to make a drastic decision. Olivia Pope would never spend one more minute in these horrid surroundings.

Calling to his driver, Fitz instructed the man to load the boxes and her remaining possessions into the trunk of the car while he scooped the personal items in the bathroom and dumped them in the empty suitcase he found beneath the garment rack. Next, he piled what little clothing she had into the luggage along with the contents of the dresser drawers.

As he gathered up her belongings, Fitz kept an eye on Liv, expecting a protest. He then grew more concerned when she simply sat there watching him with a bemused expression. He needed to get her home, and she definitely needed rest and some Abbypering.

After assuring all of her personal effects had been removed, he instructed his driver to take care of checking her out of this establishment, then picked Liv up in his arms and carried her back to the car.  
The drive to his home in Highlands Ranch would take close to forty-five minutes and he settled into the seat, feeling both touched and pleased when she decided to use his shoulder as a pillow. Maybe she didn't think he was such a monster after all. Minutes later, the driver returned and handed Fitz a receipt for the room then started the engine and took off. Fitz shoved the stupid thing in his pocket without a glance and pulled Liv tighter to his side.

Minutes ticked by and the driver raised the privacy screen, leaving he and his ward in alone in the backseat. The car swerved around a corner, pressing Liv tighter against him. She murmured in her sleep and nuzzled her face into his neck, her breath warm against his chilled skin. Despite the situation, sensual awareness shimmered through his bloodstream and his body responded. Her arm slipped around his waist and her fingers dug into his side and Fitz closed his eyes against the wave of lust crashing over him.

He refused to take advantage of her, not in her current condition. It would be wrong. But as the darkness surrounded them and the miles sped by it became more difficult to remember his moral high ground, especially with her warm body snuggled up so nicely against him on this chilly winter night. He reluctantly checked his watch and realized it was time to do a check in with her, to make sure she was all right. He gently nudged her on the shoulder and whispered in her ear. "Hey, you can't go to sleep now. At least, not until I get you home."

Liv mumbled something and Fitz's pulse raced at the feel of her lips moving against his skin. With his fingers under her chin, he tipped her head up and her eyes fluttered open. "What was that?"  
She merely blinked at him, all wide eyes and soft lips and before he knew what he was doing, Fitz lowered his head and touched his lips to hers.

At first, Liv stiffened against him, then she melted against his chest as he gently explored her lips with his own, coaxing her to let him in. A soft moan escaped her and he took advantage, slipping his tongue inside her mouth to taste her, explore her.

Fitz pulled her tighter against him and tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck, careful to avoid her bandages and wounds. Gathering the long strands together, he moved them to one side to allow him to trace his lips down the side of her neck. Not only did she smell like strawberries, he registered with delight, she tasted like them too. Rich and ripe and succulently ready. With his finger, he traced the open collar of her shirt then toyed with the button, knowing he should stop but unable to just yet.

Fitz savored the silky feel of her skin beneath his hands, the sweet flavor of her in his mouth and the fragrance of her hair surrounding him before finally pulling away. Liv gave a disappointed snuffle against his neck then drifted off too sleep again. He doubted she'd even remember this interlude in the morning, but he sure as hell would.

Once they reached his house, Fitz instructed his driver to unload Liv's belongings and stack them in the back hallway. She wouldn't need anything tonight, and there'd be time enough to deal with them tomorrow.

After settling Liv into one of the guest rooms, he made a few phone calls and arranged to have his second in command handle the negotiations in the morning. The guy had sounded surprised by the order and Fitz couldn't blame him. He never delegated important tasks like that, but right now he had his hands full with the woman upstairs. Then he called Quinn to let her know what had happened and told her both he and Liv would be off Monday. Quinn offered to come over, but he declined, encouraging her to enjoy the weekend with her husband.

After ensuring everything was in place, he climbed the stairs once more to check on Liv. His room was just next door, but as he took in her bedraggled appearance and banged up head, his protective instincts raged. It was a king-sized bed after all. They could both have their own half and still never meet in the middle. Plus, if he stayed in here he'd be closer in case she needed him during the night. At least those were the excuses he was going with anyway.

After making sure she was all right, Fitz slipped next door and took a quick shower then donned a pair of pajama pants before climbing into her huge bed. Before he shut off the lights, he set the alarm clock beside him to wake him up at one hour intervals so he could check on her. She was his responsibility now, and he intended to take this job seriously.


	15. Chapter 15

Liv struggled to open her eyes, groaning as the light sent shards of jagged pain through her head. Squinting, she turned away from the source of the light, and found herself face to face with a sleeping Fitzgerald Grant.

He was snoring softly and had one muscled arm wrapped possessively around the pillow next to her's. Even in her compromised state, the sight of her bare muscled back made her heart skip. As her eyes adjust to the bright sunshine streaming in she took in more details. His chiseled jaw, covered now in a dark shadow of stubble, his tousled dark curls, and his long, sooty eyelashes that most women would murder for. Her fingertips itched to touched his skin, his lips, to see if he felt as good as he looked. But something niggled at the back of her consciousness, something wasn't quite right about this morning.

She stared at the ceiling and frowned. There'd been water stains up there yesterday, and since when did the lumpy mattress in her room feel this supportive and luxurious. Pressure built behind her temples and memories from the night before trickled back into her mind in flashes. The attack. The hospital. Fitz. The car ride home. She gasped and scooted farther away from his still snoozing form. Oh. My. God. The car ride home. He'd kissed her. She'd kissed him back. They'd made out like horny teens in the back of his car.

Fingers pressed to her tingling lips, Liv closed her eyes and remembered what it had felt like to have his lips on hers. To have his hands stroke her body, to have his heat pressed so tightly against her that she didn't know where her body stopped and his started. Speaking of bodies... She peeked beneath the sheets and saw that she was wearing only her bra and undies. Had he gotten her that way?

Fresh heat swamped her cheeks and she hiked the covers up to her chin.

"Good morning." A husky, sleep-roughened male voice said from beside her. Fitz. She hazarded a peek in his direction, then wished she hadn't as he rolled to his side and stretched, giving her a perfect view of his long, lean, perfectly muscled form. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Okay, I guess." Her voice squeaked out, high-pitched and frail. "Um, how did I get here?"

His warm brown gaze turned serious. "You don't remember?"

"I remember parts of it. But I mean, how did I get here?" She scowled and gestured to the huge bed she was currently laying in then her body. "Like this?"

He took a deep breath and rolled over onto his back. "The hospital called me after your attack since you didn't have any emergency contacts listed in your employee file. You do remember the attack, yes?"

Yeah, that she remembered. Liv nodded.

"In order to release you, the hospital required someone to sign off as your caregiver. Since I was the one there, I took on the job."

"And you brought me where?"

"To my house in Highlands Ranch."

She started to fling back the covers then get to her feet, but the world tilted and her equilibrium faltered and she squeezed her eyes shut until the nausea passed. "I have to get back to my place. All my stuff is there."

"All your stuff is downstairs, Liv. I checked you out of that awful motel last night. I won't have you staying there any longer. It's not safe."

It was on the tip of her tongue to tell him he wasn't the boss of her, but then she remembered that's exactly who he was. Her boss. And she was lying half naked in bed beside him and she'd kissed him last night and watched him sleep this morning and... She covered her face with her hands as tears welled in her eyes. No she had no home, no way to pay the extra expenses from her hospital visit last night, no hope.

Fitz quietly inquired, "Is your head still hurting this morning?"

Liv raised her head and attempted to nod, only to stop on a pained groan. "Yes."

Fitz climbed out of bed then returned moments later with two of the painkillers and a glass of water. "Here, the doctor prescribed these last night."

"Thanks." She pushed up a little straighter in bed and took both of the pills, the water helping to ease the dryness in her throat. After draining he glass she handed it back to him with a smile. "And thank you for picking me up at the hospital last night. I really appreciate it."

She snuggled back down beneath the covers and watched him through her lashes. "And I'll get out of your way just as soon as I find a decent place to live. I've been meaning to get a new place anyway, now that I've got some extra money from filling in for Abby."

"Take your time. Recover first, then worry about everything else. There's plenty of room for you here and you can stay as long as you need." She gave him a dubious look and he grinned. "Seriously. I'm not here much anyway, so it'll help to have someone keeping an eye on the place.

His statement caused an ache in her chest. He obviously wasn't home because he was out with one of his many women, but she still appreciated his offer, even if she'd never take it. It wouldn't be right, staying in her boss's home. She watched him, sitting on his half of the enormous bed, looking all rumpled and sexy and thoroughly delicious. Yet another reason not to say. Too dangerous around here.

Her eyes grew heavy and soon, she drifted off to sleep again.

When Liv woke several hours later, she was alone in a luxurious bedroom with the curtains drawn to keep out the sunlight. This time when she tried to get up, the nausea was gone. Relieved, she pulled the sheet around her walked to the nearby window to glance outside. Fitz's backyard was unlike anything she had ever seen, except on TV or in magazines. A brilliant blue pool occupied one side of the space, complete with a pool house. An extended tennis court filled the other side.

Entering the bathroom, she used the facilities then washed her hands and examined the array of sprays and lotions on the countertop, obviously put out for the guest's use. Among the expensive bottles she located a bottle of men's cologne and held it to her nose for sniff. It was the same scent that she'd notice on Fitz earlier in the week. The sound of a clearing throat interrupted her reveries and had her whipping around the face the door.

Fitz leaned against the doorjamb, dressed now in jeans and a sweatshirt. "I came to check in on you."

Liv put the bottle on the counter, feeling like a little kid caught with her hand in the candy jar. "You startled me."

"You look like you're feeling better."

"I am, thanks. I was looking for my clothes?"

"I gave them to my housekeeper. I'm afraid your skirt was beyond repair and your shirt will most likely be permanently stained from the cut on your head."

Liv sighed. Great. Not only had she incurred even more medical bills with last night's events, but she was also down one serviceable outfit.

"Listen, why don't I have my housekeeper fix you something to eat and by the time you're done, your clothes should be clean." He pushed away from the door. "Sound good?"

The smells of freshly brewed coffee and fried pork drifted up from somewhere on the floor below and her stomach rumbled. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had anything besides stupid peanut butter to eat. "Okay." She glanced down at the sheet still wrapped round her. "Any chance you might have a robe or something I could borrow?"

"Check the back of the door." Fitz winked then headed downstairs. "I'll let the housekeeper know your ready," he called as he descended the stairs.

Liv closed the door behind him and found a thick white terry cloth robe hanging over a thick brass hook just as he'd said. As she wrapped it around herself, she briefly wondered what had happened to her bristly boss from days earlier then pushed the thoughts aside.

He was being nice to her in her time of need and that was enough. By the time she brushed her teeth and washed her face then walked back into the bathroom, Fitz had returned with her breakfast tray. The delicate veggie omelet smelled fabulous and the glass of orange juice and perfectly toasted bagel accompanying looked heavenly. With a mumbled thanks, she sank into her chair and dug into the food like the starved person she was.


	16. Chapter 16

Fitz sat across from Liv while she devoured her food and took a more thorough inventory of his houseguest. She was underweight, still had those dark circles beneath her eyes despite her twelve hours of sleep, and seemed totally unaware of the effect she had on him. While she ate, he attempted to convince her to stay with him. "You can't go back to that motel, Livy. It's awful. And you need some new clothes too. I'd be happy to have George from Godfrey's send over some things in your size for you to try on later, if you'd like. As I said before, this house is yours, until you decide you don't want to say any more."

She stopped mid-chew and looked at him. "I appreciate all your help last night, but you've already done more than enough. I don't want to put you through anymore inconvenience on my behalf."

Inconvenience? Just the mere thought of her and what had happened in the back of his car last night had his pulse racing and his body hardening.

This whole situation had passed inconvenient a long time ago. He stared across the table at her and tried a different tactic. "Quinn said your emergency contact was a nursing home. I spoke with them this morning and they asked me to convey their well wishes for a speedy recovery and to let you know that your mother is fine and will be very happy to see you when you are feeling a little better."

Liv's full lips pressed into a thin white line at his words. From the look in her eyes, she was pissed, but didn't say a word. Just stared at her plate and pushed the last few bites of her food around with her fork.

Fitz wanted to beg her to stay, wanted to shake her silly for being so stubborn, wanted to pull her off her seat and into his lap and kiss her silly.

Instead, he clasped his hands and put on his best game face, the one he used during negotiations with his toughest clients. He couldn't let her leave, not without somewhere safe to stay and new clothes on her back. "Livy, it's over. You'll stay here until you've healed and you've found another place to live, one that's safe."

Tears gathered in her eyes once more and he forced himself to stay firm, no matter how badly his chest ached. This was for her own good, whether she acknowledge that or not.

Her voice caught. "You don't understand. It takes everything I make just to pay for my mom's care, and what I had left over barely covered the cost of that motel."

Shit. He pushed from his chair and gathered her in his arms before he was even conscious of his actions. He pressed his lips to the crown of her head and whispered, "Don't cry."

"Quit telling me what to do," she grumbled.

Fitz smiled. There was that backbone she'd been missing. "Then stop crying." He stroked his fingers through her silky hair, still avoiding her bandages. "It won't help anyway."

"How would you know? Besides, it makes me feel better."

Fitz laughed and scrunched his nose. "Really? It doesn't look like you feel better right now."

She pushed away from him and he let her go, crouching in front of her now with her hands in his. "Livy, listen. It's obvious you need some help right now. I want to be that help. Please let me help you."

Liv shook her head, "Fitz, you're my boss. It's not right."

"Who says?" He could be her friend and her boss. Maybe even more, eventually. As far as he knew there was no law against it. "C'mon. What are you afraid of?"

Not since Mellie, had Fitz considered having a woman be more than a bed partner. Thoughts of Mellie had his mind wandering to the meeting, which was currently taking place at Grant Enterprises. He had cautioned security to be on the lookout for Jake Ballard, just in case the man was so bold as to show up during the negotiations and try to cause problems.

Liv didn't answer, just stared down at him with endearing uncertainty.

He pulled her from the chair and down onto the floor beside him, then wrapped her in his arms and lightly kissed over the bandage at her temple. Running his hands up her sides, he stopped at the deep V down the front of her robe. He raised his gaze to hers and saw the flare of heat in her eyes and also the spark of fear, the same fear he felt whenever they touched. The fear that once they started, they would never, ever want to stop.

"Livy?" he asked, her name nothing more than a rough growl.

"Yes," she whispered, her tone pleading for his touch, for more.

With one finger, he slipped inside her robe and traced the shape of her hardened nipple as he pulled her closer to possess her mouth, taking the kiss deeper as she gave in to his demand for entry. His other hand slowly unknotted the belt at her waist then pulled the robe apart so his hand made contact with her warm flesh.

Molding first one breast and then the other, he felt her tentatively raise her hands to circle his neck as her body softened and swayed closer to him. Running his free hand up and down her bare back, he felt her shiver in reaction and let his mouth roam from her lips to beneath her ear.

Liv tipped her head back, giving him greater access with barely concealed her moan of pleasure. Her hands played in the hair that curled at the nape of his neck and tugged at his shirt, and he shivered beneath her brazen touch She pulled his sweatshirt over his head, tossing it somewhere behind them then let her hands wander his back and around to his chest, molding the muscles, and flicking his taut nipples.

Fitz felt ready to explode, his body responding to her like a green youth again. If he let her continue to play with him this would all be over soon, and he wanted this to last. He took back control and laid her down on the plush carpet, freeing her of the robe then worshipping her with his eyes, daring her to cover herself as she blushed.

"You are so beautiful," he told her as stretched out beside her. Not giving her a chance to stop him, his hands and his mouth began their own form of worship as he showed exactly how beautiful she was. Before long, Liv was panting and he smiled when he saw she did indeed blush in other places, as her low moan turned into a wail as pleasure overtook her and she came undone under his hands.

Not stopping, Fitz continued to explore her body. She opened her eyes and met his gaze and the desire he saw there took his breath away. He'd never had a woman look at him the way Liv did.

He wanted to go slowly, but the longing to bury himself deep inside her, making them one, was too much. Rolling her beneath him, he made room for himself between her legs. He closed his eyes in pure pleasure when he realized how wet she was, how so very ready for him. Moving slowly, he pressed his turgid member to her and pushed inside her, wary about hurting her in any way. He groaned when he was fully embedded in her warmth and held still enjoying the feel of her wrapped around him.

Liv squirmed beneath him and begged him for more, and he thrust in and out as she clutched wildly at the shoulders. It took all of his self-control not to slam into her; the urgency was so great as he fought to breathe. He shuddered as her inner muscles embraced him with each thrust making it difficult as her body spasm around him.

A deep flush crept down her body as she trembled in his arms. Increasing his pace Fitz dipped his head and captured her scream of pleasure with his mouth, as his own orgasm shook him to his very core.


	17. Chapter 17

Liv tried to get control of her emotions as well as her breathing while beside her, Fitz's breathing slowed into the patterns of sleep. After several minutes, the air chilled and Liv felt self-conscious and reached for the robe at her side. Pulling it across her body, she was alarmed to feel the wetness between her thighs. Then it hit her! They hadn't used any protection!

Sitting up, she quickly slipped the robe on and belted it then glanced at Fitz to finding him still snoozing away, as if completely unconcerned by what they had just done. She quickly calculated the probability in her head and couldn't contain her moan of despair. The timing couldn't have been worse.

Fitz stirred and smiled up at her and she almost burst into tears again. Pushing to her feet, she rushed toward the bathroom.

Fitz followed and caught her by the wrist. "Livy, wait. Where are you going?"

"I need a shower," she mumbled before pulling free from him and heading into the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment before turning on the water and letting it heat. She couldn't get pregnant. Not now. Not with everything else going on. Distracted, she dropped the robe and climbed into the walk-in shower without bothering to lock the door.

Beneath the pounding spray she pulled the ruined bandage off her head then leaned against the travertine tile wall and allowed her emotions release. Sobbing, she pressed her heated face to the cool stone.

Behind her, she registered the sound of the heavy glass door sliding open again, then the feel of a warm, strong chest pressed to her back as Fitz's arms came around her waist. "Livy, honey, I'm sorry. Please tell me what's wrong. Did I hurt you?"

"No." She hiccupped and turned to press her face against him. 'I-I'm s-sorry."

He cupped her cheeks and pushed her damp hair from her face. "Honey, what do you have to be sorry for?"

"I-I don't k-know," she sobbed. "I-I just a-am."

"C'mere." He held her at arms length and poured a dollop of shower gel onto washcloth. "Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll talk, okay?"

"O-okay." As he gently rubbed the cloth over her skin, he seemed to work away her anxieties. And when he filled the palm of his hand with shampoo, and washed her hair for her, Liv thought she'd die of ecstasy. She couldn't remember the last time someone had treated her so kindly, like she was precious.

He smiled at her groan of appreciation then turned off the water and helped her out of the shower. Fitz a towel around his waist then dried her off with a plush towel before combing the tangles from her long hair. After she was clean and dry and felt Abbypered to within an inch of her life, he carried her back to the bedroom and placed her gently in the bed before striping off his towel and joining her. With his body heat beside her and his arms holding her close, she slid into sleep again.

When Liv next woke, it was to find her robe lying on the foot of the bed with a handwritten note inviting her to join Fitz downstairs once she awoke. After using the bathroom to freshen up, she donned the robe and headed downstairs.

She took in her surroundings and wondered what it would be like to live in such luxury every day. She would never want to leave her house. Finding Fitz sitting on a couch, aimlessly flipping through the TV channels, she took a seat on the opposite side of the couch, dreading the coming conversation.

She had given it some thought, and if she somehow became pregnant from today's activities, she would just have to figure it out. She wouldn't expect anything from him; after all, she had seen how he treated Amanda when she had tried to get him to spend more time with her. He had sent his assistant to buy her an expensive bauble and then forgotten about her.

Fitz smiled as she approached. "How's the head?"

"It's fine. Not hurting all that much right now."

"You can have more pain medicine whenever you need it."

Liv nodded. "Great. Uhm...I was wondering if you could call me a taxi."

"Was there someplace you wanted to go? I'd be happy to take you wherever it is."

Liv considered the ramifications of letting him drive her to see her mother, and decided she really didn't have many other options. Her available cash for cab fare was severely limited and besides, it wasn't like her mom's whereabouts were a secret anymore anyway. "Okay. I really need to go see my mom."

He nodded and stood. "Sure. Let me have the housekeeper bring up whatever clothes of yours are ready and while you get dressed, I'll pull the car around. Will that work?"

"Um, yeah. That will work just fine."

Liv hid her surprise at his easy acceptance of her wishes. She had only known Fitz Grant for a week, but he didn't do anything unless it benefited him. All the way across town to her mother's nursing home, she tried to figure out how this trip was of benefit to him. She was still wondering that when they arrived at the facility.

The nursing staff informed Liv they had not told her mother of her accident, not wanting to upset her and that Mr. Grant had assured them she was going to be fine. Fitz had shooed her away to go visit her mother. The night nurse who was clearly attracted to him gave Fitz a tour of the facility.

Liv's mother seemed happy to see her, and even though she had trouble communicating, she noticed her daughter's injuries. Liv explained to her mother what had happened, assuring her again that she was fine now.

As her mother tired, Liv went in search of the facility administrator. After the intimacy she had shared with Fitz, there was no way she could continue working with him, nor would he appreciate having to see her every day. There was a small chance Quinn could help her find another position within the company, but Liv felt she owed it to the facility administrator to discuss her options in the event she was unable to meet her mother's fees. Then, of course, she worry about finding a place to live. Maybe Jack still had her old room available at the motel.

As Liv rounded the corner, she saw Fitz shaking hands with the administrator and wondered how the man was able to charm everyone around him so easily. The facility administrator had never smiled at her, let alone shaken her hand. Rather, she always felt slightly dirty after dealing with him, and more often than not, his gaze was fixed on her chest, rather than her face.

She neared the men, and Fitz turned, holding out his arm to her to indicate he wanted her by his side. Liv ignored his gesture and instead walked toward the administrator, inquiring if he had a few minutes to discuss her mother's care. When he brushed her off and asked her to contact his office about scheduling an appointment, Liv couldn't believe it. She watched in shock as the man turned and disappeared around the corner.

Fitz took her by the arm and turned her to face him. "What's wrong?"

"Everything? Nothing? Life? Pick one."

"Is there something wrong with your mother's care you needed to discuss with Mr. Abrams? I'm sure he'd be happy to meet with you if I went and got him."

"Don't bother. It won't make any difference anyhow." Looking up at Fitz, she said, "I'm going to go spend some more time with my mom. Thanks for dropping me off. I'll come by tomorrow and get my things if it's okay to leave them there tonight?"

"What are you talking about?" Fitz pulled her into the nearest vacant room.

"Well, um, you took my things to your house last night. You said you..."

"I brought you to visit your mother, and when you're done, I'll take you home. With me."

"Fitz, I appreciate all you did for me yesterday at the hospital, and this morning...But I need to find another place to stay, and figure out a way to cover my medical bills from last night and the costs of keeping my mother here and don't worry about work, I'll speak with Quinn on Monday, maybe she can find..."

"Liv, stop." He cupped her cheeks and placed a finger over her lips. "We already discussed this. You're returning to my house, where you will reside until you find suitable living accommodations. If there is a problem with the care your mother is receiving, you tell me and I'll take care of it. And as far as speaking with Quinn on Monday, that won't happen. We're both taking Monday off, to recover from last night's attack."

"Now wait a..."

He continued as if she hadn't spoken. "I have arranged for an agent to show you some available properties on Monday morning, and I assure you they will not be located in Federal Heights."

"No. I'll find my own place to stay. I..."

"Livy, no. If you think for one minute I'm going to let you stay in that motel another second, you don't know me at all."

"You're right I don't know you at all. And you don't know me 've worked together exactly one week. This whole situation is ridiculous."

He frowned. "Listen, I know that what happened between us this morning was fast, but what I felt, what we felt, was hardly ridiculous. It was special. And I want to get to know you better, outside of work. Now, unless there's something more you need to handle here, I suggest we say goodbye to your mother and head home. You must be hungry by now. Olivia was speechless. She was so unused to anyone lifting a finger to assist her, she wasn't quite sure how to handle it."


	18. Chapter 18

True to his word, Fitz had his realtor show Olivia several apartments over the next few weeks within her budget and met his requirement for being safe. Once Liv finally settled on one, it was a sublet and came completely furnished. The paperwork was quickly taken care of and she was able to retrieve her belongings from his house and move in the same night.

Fitz had spent their remaining time together at his home taking Liv to dinner, the zoo, and movies, trying to help her feel better about their relationship. Several nights a week, he worked late into the evening and on those nights he would call her on his drive home and she would drift off to sleep with the sound of his voice echoing in her ears.

On other nights, they would end up back at his house and together they would expand their knowledge of each other – in bed and out of it. Liv seemed pleased with the way things were going, and he'd started to open up to her about his feelings.

Working together had proved less of a disaster than she'd predicted although she confessed to him that there were times when she relished the thought of tearing him apart, piece by piece. Apparently, this was one of those days.

Fitz served on the board of directors for several charity foundations and one of the biggest fundraisers of the year was taking place tonight. He was required to attend and give a short speech and he decided Liv should accompany him as his date. The problem - it was black tie and even though Quinn had gone shopping with her, Liv didn't have the resources to purchase a formal gown. She'd returned to his office empty handed and now sat at her desk, her expression gloomy.

So, he'd taken it upon himself to pick out her gown for the evening Excited, he handed her the garment bag and watched as she unzipped it. Inside was a lovely sapphire blue evening gown, matching shoes, and the appropriate undergarments. He'd also arranged for a beautician to arrive in thirty minutes to do her hair and makeup. Most women he knew would've been thrilled. Liv? Not so much, if her scowl was any indication.

"I though you'd like it," he said, using his best coaxing tone. "It matches the lovely shade of your eyes."

"Stop it." She sat down behind her desk again and pulled up the latest projections she'd been working on on her computer.

"At least wait until you try everything on and then decide, okay?"

She gave him a disgruntled look. "Fine. But I'm not happy about it."

"Why not?"

"Because you can't just walk in and take over my life, Fitz."

An hour later, after having her hair and makeup had been professionally styled and she'd tried on the dress, he emerged from his office dressed in his tux with a velvet jewel box in his hand. He took her hand and kissed it. "You look stunning, honey."

"Thank you." She blushed and it took everything he had not to take her right then, right then in his office. He took a deep breath and draped her wrap around her shoulders then lead her to the elevators. He waited until they were in the backseat of the Bentley to give her the necklace.

Liv gasped as she stared at the sapphire and diamond pendant. "Fitz, it's gorgeous."

"Turn around." He secured the thin sliver chain around her neck the kissed her neck at the sensitive spot where throat met shoulder. She shivered against him and he smiled, saying a small prayer for strength to get him through this night. The moment he had seen the dress he'd envisioned her wearing it. When he had seen the matching undergarments, all he could think about was helping her out of them. He wrapped on the privacy screen and called to the driver, "Let's go."

Liv snuggled into his side and smiled up at him and for the first time in several weeks he felt the weight of responsibility lift and true happiness fill his soul, due in no small part to the amazing woman at his side.

There's been a certain glow about her over the past few days and if he didn't know better, he'd think she was pregnant. He'd seen that look before on his friend's wives and had always envied them. Hell, part of him even wished that maybe Liv was carrying his child.

Then he thought about some more, and figured it was unlikely. After that first time, they'd used protection religiously. Still, one time was enough and he'd watched her like a hawk making sure she ate well, and slept well, and all the other things that needed to be done well for a pregnant woman.

And one day when she did become pregnant with his child, then he'd do right by her. He was a Grant, after all.


	19. Chapter 19

Liv was thankful Fitz took her to eat at some of the upscale restaurants before thrusting her in the middle of the muckity-muck Denver social scene. Everywhere she looked she saw beautifully dressed people, sipping champagne and eating small appetizers she couldn't begin to pronounce.

Fitz had kept her by his side for most of the evening, introducing her freely to everyone he spoke with and Liv felt included and surprisingly, loved.

As it drew near the time for Fitz to give his speech, Liv stood next to a tall column, slowly sipping a glass of ginger ale. She had never been much of a drinker, and found the taste of most alcoholic beverages downright disgusting. Fitz had laughed and promised to corrupt her. She'd responded by telling him he was welcome to try and looked forward to seeing how he reacted to failure.

Thinking about that repartee put a smile on her face, which was still there when the handsome older gentleman stopped next to her. "Mademoiselle, may I say you look absolutely stunning this evening."

Liv smiled at the good-looking man. "Thank you." Her confidence in her appearance had grown, and with Fitz's insistence, she had begun to see herself as he saw her.

"So, what brings you to this meeting of the rich and famous?" the man inquired.

"I'm here with Mr. Grant." Liv frowned as a look of pure hatred flitted over the man's features before it disappeared in a flash. "And you are?"

"Diamante." He stooped to kiss the back of her hand, his dark gaze locked with hers. "At your service."

Liv couldn't suppress the sudden shudder that ran through her.

"Shame on him for leaving such a beautiful lady unattended," Jake said. "May I get you another drink?"

Liv still couldn't find Fitz amidst the crowd of people, but turned her attention back to her companion, "Oh, no, I'm fine. Thank you. You have a very unique accent."

"I'm originally from Italy. I've come over to the States to conduct some business and meet with some investors. So, what does a beautiful young lady like you do with her time?"

"I'm Mr. Grant's personal assistant."

"I see. And what business is Mr. Grant in? Maybe I should make his acquaintance?"

Liv nodded her head, "I'd be happy to introduce you. Fitz's the CEO of Grant Enterprises. They're involved in all sorts of industries."

"I would love an introduction. Tell me, is it a normal custom in your country for personal assistants to attend social functions with their employers?"

Heat stormed Liv's cheeks. "Not exactly. Fitz and I are also dating, and..."

"Oh, I see. Well, he is a very lucky man."

Liv searched for Fitz again, uncomfortable in this man's presence though she couldn't exactly say why. Finally, she spied her date heading her way, with a furious look on his face.

Fitz had been searching for Liv for several minutes when he spied her leaning up against a pillar at the back of the large room. Smiling, he wondered how she was enjoying her first foray into the high society of Denver. Personally, he was bored and ready to leave.

As he headed in her direction, he saw whom her companion was and his blood ran cold. Rage consumed him as he realized Jake Ballard currently had his hands on Fitz's woman.

He made a direct path toward them, ignoring the well-wisher who greeted him along the way, his focus completely on Liv. Whatever Jake had up his sleeve, she didn't deserve to be caught in the middle.

As he reached the pair, Liv watched him with uncertainty and Fitz tried to reassure her that he was not angry with her. "Jake. What are you doing here?"

His nemesis released Liv's hand and Fitz pulled her against his body to shield her from Jake's touch. "Good evening, Fitz. You have a lovely young woman here."

"What do you want?"

"What do any of us want?" Jake gave a negligent wave. "Happiness? To see our children grow up and become successful? Grandchildren to bounce upon our knees?"

Fitz did his best to keep his expression stoic. He knew Jake still blamed him for Mellie's death and the loss of his grandchild. "That's quite a list. Good luck."

"Luck has nothing to do with it. I understand you completed the Global Tech acquisition. Congratulations."

"Say whatever it is you came here to say then go."

"Don't order me about. Unlike Mellie, I will not be commanded easily. You owe me and I will collect. Count on it." Jake glared at Fitz then turned to Liv with a smile "My dear, you should really should keep better company. I would hate to see you become another casualty. Good evening."

"Fitz, that man told me his name was Diamante."

"Diamante is his middle name. His full name is Jake Diamante Ballard." She gave him a confused look and he sighed. "I promise I'll explain later. Let me get this speech out of the way first then I'll take you home, okay?"

Liv relaxed and smiled. "Go make your speech. I'm tired of playing dress up tonight."

Fitz gave her another lingering kiss then made sure she was safely tucked away next to the stage where he could see her the entire time.

After giving his speech, Fitz took Liv home and carefully explained his relationship with Mellie, her defection, and suicide. Liv listened sympathetic and expressed sadness that Jake was unable to move forward with his life.

Fitz was grateful and wanted to apologize for his behavior earlier and decided to do it the best way he knew how. Of course, it helped he was deeply interested in personally taking her dress off so he could see her in her undergarments.

Hand in hand, they walked upstairs. Or at least that was the intent. But three steps up and Liv kicked off her shoes. Two more steps and she turned to face him. Reaching out, she pulled his tie loose and undid his buttons. Exposing his chest, she leaned in and kissed him, tracing his muscles as they rippled beneath her lips.

Another step up and Fitz kicked off his shoes and pulled the pins from her hair. Thinking that she was going to kiss him again, he was surprised when she lifted her skirt and ran the rest of the way up, laughing. Smiling, he easily vaulted the stairs after her.

Striding into the bedroom, he found her standing in front of the bed with her back to him. The overhead lights made her hair sparkle like precious metals. Turning, she lifted her hair, "Help a girl with her zipper?"

"Of course." His mouth dried as he stepped forward. Drawing the zipper down, he watched as the dress pooled around her feet like shimmering water. She stepped out of it the faced him, the pale blue lace bra and matching panties looking fantastic against her skin.

She pulled his shirt from his trousers as he undid his cufflinks then she tugged it off of him completely. Liv rubbed her hands across his chest and he closed his eyes, enjoying the sensuous feel of her touch against his skin. Her fingers trailed down to his abdomen and she traced the line of his waistband before reaching for the clasp on his trousers. Her hands fumbled and he helped her slid the zipper down.

He had to close his eyes again at the image of her kneeling before him. She pulled his pants down and he stepped out of them. Her feather-light touch on the inside of his thighs almost finished him off as her innocent touch awoke feelings he never knew he had. He never bothered with underwear and now he'd never been so grateful.

Bending, he scooped her up and tossed her into the middle of the bed then joined her, kissing her as his hands explored her body. Fitz sucked on her lower lip and slid his tongue in her mouth before breaking the kiss to follow his hands across her body, kissing and licking her everywhere.

At last, he shifted between her legs and reached between them, finding she was more than ready for him. Grabbing a packet off the nightstand, he tore the wrapper off, sliding the condom over his waiting cock then lifted her hips, and drove into her, gasping as her muscles eagerly welcomed him. Thrusting deep, he buried himself to the hilt and she arched against him. ,

Picking up the pace, each stroke became more chaotic as her muscles clung to him with each outward pull. With a cry, Liv came, her body twitching and spasm beneath his. One, two, three more thrusts and his own orgasm rolled through him as he held her tightly.


	20. Chapter 20

For Liv, the next week flew by with Fitz gone for a three-week trip to Frankfurt to finalize the acquisition of Global Tech. During his absence, Abby returned and Liv found herself moved into an assistant position working under Quinn.

She was happy in HR, and as Quinn's assistant, her salary had remained the same. Quinn had quickly become a friend and since they both seemed to care for Fitz, she felt she finally had someone she could talk to about life.

Jake Ballard had contacted several times at work, trying to lure her away from Grant Enterprises by offering her a job as his personal assistant in his Rome office. The salary he offered was staggering, but Liv had no interest in working for him.

He had invited her to lunch as well and she had finally relented, meeting him at the deli in the lower part of the building, thinking she might help him see the truth about his daughter's tragic death. Unfortunately, he was firmly convinced Fitz had lied to her, and only increased his attempts at luring her away from her current employment.

After several days of being bombarded with his phone calls and messages, she had told him she didn't think Fitz would approve of her speaking with him and asked him not to contact her again. She had been pleasantly surprised when he complied.

Things were going very smoothly until she woke up one morning and rushed for the bathroom. After losing everything in her stomach, she had felt better and headed off to work. Unfortunately, the nausea had remained with her most of the day and she finally told Quinn she needed to go home.

Liv continued to be sick, usually in the early mornings then again in the evenings, and after the third day, she began to get concerned she had some terrible disease.

Fitz had only called once during his extended trip, although he'd been able to send her daily emails. With her illness keeping her from the office, she hadn't retrieved the most recent ones though and went to bed hoping to feel well enough to return to work the next morning.

Liv heard the knock on the door and cringed at having to move. The nausea had been the worst today, and she found if she stayed still on the couch, she could make it almost an hour without rushing for the bathroom.

Having to move had her stomach churning again, and she barely released the latch when the urge to vomit overwhelmed her and she rushed for the bathroom again.

"Girl, you need to see a doctor," Quinn said once she found her leaned over the toilet.

Liv was never so happy to see anyone in her life. "I don't know what I've got, but you shouldn't come too close. I can't keep from throwing up and it's getting worse."

The next day Liv sat in an exam room of the physician Quinn had called for her, flabbergasted.

"What?!" Liv couldn't have heard the doctor correctly. They had been so careful, all except the first time and that was more than three months ago. She'd spotted a little each month since. There was no way she could be pregnant.

"I ran the test myself, Miss Pope. You are pregnant. It isn't uncommon for women to spot especially during the early stages of their pregnancy."

 _A baby? She was going to have a baby?_

"I'm giving you a prescription for vitamins and an anti-nausea medication to help with the morning sickness. I advise you to contact an obstetrician and set up an appointment for regular checkups. Congratulations." The kind doctor handed her the prescriptions then left her to get dressed.

 _She was pregnant!_

Quinn waited for her when she came out several minutes later. "So, are you going to live?"

Liv attempted a smile, but then promptly burst into tears. Quinn wrapped an arm around her shoulders and asked for an explanation.

"I'm...I'm pregnant."

Quinn's expression morphed from shock to elation. "That's wonderful! I can't wait until you tell Fitz. He's going to be thrilled."

Liv stopped crying and shook her head frantically, "No. You can't tell Fitz. He has that big business deal in Germany, then he's supposed to go to Amsterdam to look at another facility before he comes home. If you tell him, he'll leave right away and it will be my fault if things with either deal fall through. Promise me you won't tell him."

"Liv, be reasonable. Fitz would want to know, especially since you've been so sick. You have to tell him."

"No, I can tell him when he gets back and things aren't so crazy. Maybe by then, the morning sickness won't be so bad and…"

"Liv, listen to me. I've known Fitz for most of my life and believe me, you don't want to keep this from him. Tell him now."

Quinn tried to convince her to tell Fitz, but she refused to burden him with it while he was overseas. Instead, Olivia called him and made up a lame story about having the flu. Her heart ached at the lie, but at least he seemed to buy it."


	21. Chapter 21

The negotiations overseas went smoothly and Fitz returned to the States three weeks later to find an exhausted looking Olivia working at her desk in HR. The fact she was still not recovered from her flu had him concerned. Simple flu shouldn't take this long to disappear. She had dark circles under her eyes, and from what Fitz could see of her gaunt face, she'd lost weight.

Quinn spied him first and gave him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Fitz immediately knew that something wasn't quite right.

Reaching Olivia's work area, he wrapped his arms around her from behind and nuzzled her ear. "Miss me, honey?"

Liv turned and wrapped her arms tight around him and buried her face in his chest. Her thin shoulders shook and he realized she was crying.

Alarmed he pulled back slightly and lifted her chin with his fingers. "What is it, honey? Please tell me what's wrong to I can make it better." His heart broke at the sadness in her eyes. Had something happened while he was gone? Was it her mother?

He picked her up and made a beeline for the elevator. After reaching the top floor, he sent Abby home early, wanting some privacy with Liv.

He sat down on the couch in his office and kept her in his lap. "Livy, tell me what's wrong."

She pushed off his lap and walked to the far side of the room, refusing to look at him, and for the first time real fear set in. Was she leaving him? Had she found someone else? Was she dying? What? He longed to rush over and shake her until she told him, but forced himself to stay put. That was the old Fitz. The pre-Livy Fitz.

"Fitz, look at me." Liv finally turned to face him. "Really look."

His gaze ran over her from head to toe. From the top of her long coppery hair, down over her gaunt face and neck, over her breasts, which seemed to be a bit larger than he'd remembered, straining now against the buttons of the new blouse he'd bought her a few months ago. Lower still, he noticed though she seemed to have lost weight elsewhere, her waistline had increased slightly and there was a slight bulge to her abdomen that hadn't been there when he'd departed and…

The realization dawned slowly and with the powerhouse effect of a nuclear bomb. Fitz eyes were as wide as hers. "Are you?"

"About four months."

The looked at her stomach again and did the calculations in his head. That meant it had happened the first time they were together. He frowned, digesting the news. He was going to be a father. Him. Fitz Grant. Dad.

"Well, say something. Please?" Liv's tone sounded nervous.

Fitz looked into her eyes and saw both doubt and love. A slow smile spread across his face. "I was just thinking about the first time I met you. You were wearing a shirt that was so snug, you popped a button."

Tilting her head, Liv looked at him. "So does this mean you..."

He didn't let her finish. He pushed to his feet and rushed to her side, kissing her soundly. Then, reverently, he placed his hand upon her stomach, while kissing her again as if she held the last bit of oxygen on earth.

He picked her up once more and returned to the sofa with her in his arms. "Promise me you'll never keep something this important from me again."


	22. Chapter 22

The next several weeks flew by as preparations were made for the wedding of the year. Fitz insisted they get married immediately so the baby would have his name, and so Liv wouldn't have any more excuses for not moving in with him.

She was so happy, she readily agreed to everything Fitz suggested. Even cut back her work hours, and hired a personal driver like he asked. He even moved her mother into a room in his house and hired a private nurse to provide round-the-clock care. Liv had once again cried at his generosity, something she seemed to do a lot of lately.

News of their marriage made the national headlines, and when she received the strange bouquet at work, she really didn't think anything of it. It was an arrangement of calla lilies and miniature red roses, and the card had an inscription in a foreign language.

Liv showed it to Fitz that afternoon when he came to walk her out.

"How long have you been making nice with Jake Ballard?"

"What?" Liv hadn't realized that the card was written in Italian. The flower arrangement apparently was significant as well, from what Fitz told her. There's been a similar arrangement at Mellie's funeral.

Liv had immediately thrown the beautiful flowers in the trash. She didn't understand Jake's obsession with revenge, and Fitz admitted he didn't understand it either. Mellie had been dead for almost three years. Liv felt sorry for Jake and hoped somehow he would be find peace and accept his daughter's death for what it was.

As the time drew nearer for Liv to give birth, she quit working altogether found satisfaction in helping some of the local charities. The Children's Hospital became the focus of her attention and she attended numerous fundraisers, with and without Fitz by her side.

With proper therapy, her mother had regained some use of her left side and was able to carry on a conversation without stumbling over the words. Everything seemed to be going well, for once.

Liv even became a cover model, of sorts. As part of a campaign being promoted by the hospital, she agreed to a photo shoot in their home, particularly focused on the nursery and childproofing a playroom. She was featured on the cover of 5280, a local Denver magazine and received numerous messages and well wishes for a quick delivery and healthy baby.

The week before her due date, she visited Quinn at the office and was stunned when Jake Ballard called her there.

"Olivia, how nice to hear your voice. I was under the impression you had quit working in light of your delicate condition."

"Yes, I have cut back my hours. Was there something you needed? "

"I've been meaning to call and ask if you received my flower arrangement. The one I had sent over to congratulate you on your marriage. I realize it's been several months, but time flies when one is conducting business worldwide."

Olivia wasn't sure what game he was playing, but found she didn't like being in the middle. "I did receive your flowers and promptly threw them in the trash. Did you think Fitz wouldn't realize they were the same flowers he sent to your daughter's funeral?"

"Good. I was hoping he would see the significance. He took my daughter and grandchild from me and I'm never going to let him forget that." The hatred in his voice was unmistakable.

"We have nothing else to say. Fitz had nothing to do with your daughter's death. I'm sorry for your loss, but I really would like you to leave us alone. Leave me alone." Liv didn't wait for a reply, but quickly hung up.

"Are you okay?" Fitz asked from the doorway behind her.

Liv nodded, "How did you know who I was talking to?"

"Quinn called me. She was concerned he would upset you and with you so close to delivering...I don't like that he persists in contacting you." Fitz had tried to get a restraining order against Jake but given the majority of the calls had been generated from overseas, and the fact he'd yet to make any threatening comments or gestures, they were powerless to do anything.

Liv pushed herself up from the chair and placed a hand on her aching back. She had been having Braxton-Hicks contractions all morning, and now her back hurt something fierce. Rubbing one hand on her lower spine, she gave Fitz a smile, "I think I'm ready to go home."

"Good. So am I." Fitz kept a watchful eye on his wife as he led her out of the building. He gave quick instructions to their driver then climbed into the back of the Bentley beside her. Fitz kissed her on the cheek and patted her round tummy. "Ready, momma?"

"Ready, daddy."


	23. Chapter 23

Upon arriving at the hospital, Liv smiled at him, seemingly not surprised that her husband had already knew she was in labor. She'd told him many times before that he always seemed to be one-step ahead of the rest. Now, Fitz guessed he was.

Her doctor was waiting for them upon their arrival and after a quick check, immediately took Liv into the delivery room. Because of the size of the baby, a C-section had already been deemed necessary, and several hours after arriving at the hospital, Fitz looked through the nursery window at a healthy baby girl.

Liv had been taken to her room. Walking down the hallway, he looked again at the snapshot of their daughter on his phone. Liv had gotten a quick glimpse of her right after the delivery, but had yet to hold her child. As soon as she was settled, the nurses had promised to bring their daughter down to the room. Fitz couldn't wait to see his wife holding their child for the first time.

Entering her room, he was happy to see her looking relaxed and pain free. "Hey, momma, how're you doing?"

Liv gave him a tired smile, "Good. Can I see her? Is she okay?"

Fitz leaned down and kissed her. "She's perfect, just like you. The nurses are going to bring her down in a few minutes."

"I can't wait to see her."

"Me neither." Fitz pulled his phone from his pocket, "I took a picture of her a few minutes ago, look."

He handed his phone over and marveled at the look of pure love on her face. There was nothing more beautiful than a mother looking at her child.

Several more minutes passed and the nurses still didn't arrive with their daughter, and Fitz got impatient. He pushed the call button and a nurse entered.

"Hi. Darcy, is it?" Fitz read the nurse's name from her tag, "I was wondering if you could check on our daughter. I was told they would bring her down and my wife hasn't had a chance to hold her yet. C-section."

Darcy smiled. "Of course. Let me go check on that for you. I'll be right back."

Darcy ran to the nursery window and tapped on the glass to get the head nurses attention. "Where is the Grant baby? They're asking for her to be brought down to the mother's room."

"Oh yes. We are coming now." The nurse said and grabbed the cart the baby was in. She took the baby into the Grant room and they immediately fell in love.

"Little Lucy Jane Grant. Welcome to the world." Fitz and Liv say in unison.

THE END

 **A/N: This is one I have been writing for a while now. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
